


Smutek ve tvých očích

by MaryBarrens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry už roky někoho miluje. A jeho žena to není.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutek ve tvých očích

Měl ty nejsmutnější oči, jaké jsem kdy viděl. 

Znal jsem ho odjakživa, mého malého, odvážného Teddyho. Byl jsem jediný, koho měl, zvláště když přišel o babičku, jediný, kdo mu rozuměl. Já byl přece taky sirotek, jako on, věděl jsem, jak se cítí… Věděl jsem, jaké je to nemít rodinu, nemít nikoho, komu by na vás záleželo. Věděl jsem, jaké to je, být na všechno sám a nechtěl jsem, aby to musel zažívat i on. 

Přál jsem si, aby věděl, že je tady někdo pro něj, někdo, kdo ho miluje. A já ho miloval. Vášnivě a hluboce. Oddaně, nevinně a hříšně. Víc než bych měl, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem byl skoro o dvacet let starší než on, jako jeho kmotr jsem byl skoro jeho rodina a navíc mi tolik připomínal Remuse a Tonksovou. A přesto jsem ho miloval tak moc, až mě to přivádělo k šílenství. 

_Tak takhle jsi se cítil, Siriusi, tenkrát, když jsi se skrýval na Grimmauldově náměstí a tajně toužil po Remusovi, zatímco tě všichni nenáviděli? Jako bys měl každým okamžikem zešílet?_

Moje manželství se zhroutilo. Jak jinak to taky mohlo dopadnout, když jsem si představoval, že místo Ginny držím v náruči jeho? Jak bychom mohli s Ginny zůstat spolu, když jsem si při milování s ní představoval, že objímám svého nádherného svěřence s medovými vlasy a smutnýma očima? Svého Teddyho…

Teddyho, který nikdy nesměl být můj, protože to prostě nebylo správné. 

Když za mnou přišel s tím, že mi potřebuje něco důležitého říct, vyděsilo mě to. Bylo mu čerstvých sedmnáct, byl mladý a krásný, světlé vlasy mu v pramíncích spadaly do čela… a já se bál. Bál jsem se, že se do někoho zamiloval, že mě bude chtít opustit… Ano, přál jsem mu to, přál jsem mu, aby konečně našel štěstí a aby se z jeho očí vytratil ten nekonečný smutek, a zároveň jsem byl k smrti vyděšený představou, že odejde, že přijdu o smysl svého života, že ho ztratím…

 _Jak bys ho mohl ztratit,_ napadlo mě vzápětí, _když jsi ho nikdy neměl?_

_Nebuď naivní, Pottere…_

Ale mýlil jsem se. Teddy nebyl zamilovaný, nebo mi o tom alespoň neřekl. Přišel za mnou tehdy, aby mi řekl, že se chce stát bystrozorem. 

"Jako byla moje matka… Jako jsi ty, Harry." 

_Ach, Teddy…_

Nebyl jsem si jistý, co na to říct. Nechtěl jsem, aby byl bystrozorem. Ti měli přece tak nebezpečné životy… Jako vedoucí oddělení jsem měl o těch občasných "nehodách" informace z první ruky. Párkrát jsem byl přímo u toho a viděl jsem… viděl jsem… Ne, nechtěl jsem, aby se Teddy vystavoval zbytečnému riziku. Ale nemohl jsem mu to vymlouvat. Byl přece tak statečný a silný… Nemohl jsem mu to zakazoval, když se mu oči rozzářily pokaždé, když mluvil o tom, jak jednou bude chytat padouchy…

Příliš jsem ho miloval. Souhlasil jsem s jeho životní dráhou, dokonce jsem se za něj zaručil u samotného ministra. Uvnitř jsem se však stále chvěl nejistotou a obavami. 

_Tušil jsem nad už tenkrát, co se stane? Nevím…_

A pak… Ten den budu mít před očima po zbytek života. 

Měli jsme službu, já a Teddy, obyčejnou nudnou hlídkovací službu v Prasinkách. To se ale rázem změnilo, když se objevil Macnair, jeden z posledních smrtijedů, kteří ještě utíkali spravedlnosti. Nebyl totiž sám. Vmžiku jsme byli obklíčeni přesilou pomstychtivých postav v černých pláštích s kápěmi. 

"Aleale, mladý Lupin? Máš rád procházky při měsíčku, chlapče?" 

Smrtijedi kolem nás vytvořili kroužek a sehraně na nás mířili hůlkami. Těkal jsem mezi nimi pohledem a umíral strachy. O Teddyho. Věřil jsem mu, samozřejmě, že ano, jen… bylo jich tolik. Nemohl jsem dovolit, aby tady zůstal. Musel pryč. Ale já ne. Já musel bojovat, abych pomstil všechny ty, které jsem viděl jejich rukama umírat. Tohle byl můj boj. Ne jeho. 

"Okamžitě se přemísti na ministerstvo, Teddy, a přiveď pomoc." 

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Nenechám tě tady." 

"Špatná volba, hochu," ozvalo se. 

"Chybí ti tvůj kříženecký otec, _Lupine_?" zeptal se někdo a kruhem se rozezněl smích. 

Teddy stál zpříma, hlavu vztyčenou a hůlku připravenou, a byl mnohem klidnější než já. "Na svého otce jsem hrdý," oznámil pevným hlasem bavícím se smrtijedům. 

"Pak ti nebude vadit, když zemřeš jako on, viď?" 

Najednou se na nás ze všech stran začaly valit kletby. Světelné paprsky nás míjely jen o centimetry, jak jsme uskakovali před zaklínadly. Bránili jsme se. Bojovali jsme. Ale bylo jich moc. Nemohli jsme vyhrát. Ne tentokrát. 

"Dneska ti nikdo nepomůže, Pottere," zavrčel Macnair zuřivě a mávl hůlkou. 

"Harry, pozor!" 

Prudce jsem se otočil a vyhnul se tak kletbě, kterou po mně vrhla jedna ze smrtijedek. Vzápětí se Teddy zapotácel, když ho do prsou zasáhl zelený paprsek smrtící kletby. 

Pro ten okamžik se zastavil čas. Hrůzou rozšířenýma očima jsem bezmocně sledoval, jak se Teddy - tvář zmrzlou ve výrazu čiré radosti nad tím, že se mu podařilo mě zachránit - hroutí nazad a tvrdě dopadá na zem. Hrudí se mi rozlila neuvěřitelná bolest a já rozzuřeně a bolestně zařval. Bez přemýšlení jsem se vrhl na smrtijeda, který připravil Teddyho o život, a jedinou nepromíjitelnou kletbou, kterou jsem ve svém životě použil, jsem ho zabil. 

Zabil jsem ho a pak mi z rukou vypadla hůlka a já padl na kolena vedle Teddyho bezvládného těla, držel jsem jeho ruku v dlaních, prsty hladil jeho tváře a trhaně jsem vzlykal. Byl jsem zlomený, naprosto a nevratně, nezáleželo mi na tom, jestli mě teď zabijí, chtěl jsem zemřít. Přál jsem si, abych zemřel místo něho, _měl_ jsem zemřít místo něho…

Jenže jsem nezemřel. Nezemřel jsem, protože právě v tu chvíli se tam s několikerým hlasitým prásknutím přemístila jednotka bystrozorů a okamžitě se dala do boje se smrtijedy. Všude se ozýval křik a já stále klečel v trávě a pažemi objímal Teddyho. Mého Teddyho… mrtvého. Mojí vinou. 

Měli jsme se přemístit spolu…

Není nic horšího, než když můžete za smrt někoho, koho milujete. Věřte mi. Já to zažil. A stále zažívám. 

Protože i teď, po tolika letech… ho vidím. Stačí, když zhasnu světla a vidím ho, jako by to bylo včera. 

Stále ještě mám před sebou ty jeho nádherné oči. Nejsmutnější oči, jaké jsem kdy viděl. 


End file.
